People use eyewear for a variety of reasons including enhancing their vision, protection from too much light and for physical protection. Eyewear for physical protection can be, for example, in the form of safety glasses, safety goggles and eye shields mounted to helmets or other structure. Members of the military often use protective eyewear during combat, as well as at other times. While some eyewear can be worn over conventional eyeglasses, at other times this is not possible because of, for example, the need to provide a tight seal between the eyewear the user's face.